Conventionally, in order to reproduce images such as movies, advertisements, etc., a two-dimensional image is projected on a flat screen arranged in front of a theater.
FIG. 1 shows an example in which an image is reproduced in a conventional theater system in such a manner that a projector located at the rear of a theater projects the image on a screen installed in front of the theater, and thus an audience can only watch two-dimensional (2D) images.
Research on technologies for providing the audience with three-dimensional (3D) images has recently been conducted, and 3D image technologies such as 3D TVs, 3D theaters, etc. have been developed. 3D image technologies use the principle of allowing the audience to feel the 3D effect even from a flat image when different images are presented to the left and right eyes of the audience and combined in the brain. In detail, two cameras equipped with different polarizing filters are used during filming, and the audience wears glasses with polarizing filters such that different images are presented to the left and right eyes during watching.
However, while these 3D technologies can provide the audience with 3D images, the audience just watches the images reproduced on a flat screen, which may reduce the degree of involvement in the images.
Meanwhile, IMAX movies have been developed to provide the audience with an image with a high degree of involvement. The IMAX is an abbreviation for eye maximum and means that the limited field of view of the human eye is covered with the image. The screen is tilted about 5 degrees toward the audience to provide a realistic image, and 70 mm film that has a resolution ten times that of existing 35 mm move film is used to provide a clear and very large image, thus allowing the audience to be involved in the image.
However, the conventional methods for increasing the involvement of the audience in the image, such as 3D technologies or IMAX technologies, have the limitation that the screen is a two-dimensional plane. Thus, the degree of involvement of the audience in the image or the degree of three-dimensional effect that the audience feels from the image is limited.